


Cleanin up the Town

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 1





	Cleanin up the Town

** _Freddie and John are high school sweethearts,Freddie is Transgender,FTM,John doesn't know yet,Freddie doesn't know how to tell him but Freddie's parents well dad and step dad know,Brian(Freddie's dad) and Roger(Freddie's step dad)since Brian's late husband passed in a car accident that broke him and Freddie emotionally to which Freddie would lock himself in his room,late night cuddles,snuggles!  
_ **

** _............._ **

** _November 3rd 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

hey,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.I'm Transgender,Female to male.My boyfriend John doesn't know yet,where as my dad,Brian,a paramedic knows,my step~Dad,Roger also knows.Roger is only my step dad because my papa passed away in a shootout,he was an officer of the law.dad and i saw it happen,cried our eyes out.that night,three years tomorrow."Morning Freddie",dad says,i didn't say anything."Freddie what's wrong?",Roger asked,i look up at them."hon,i know you miss papa,so do i",dad says,i burst into tears."come here",dad held me while i cried.

"Freddie,at least he died doing the thing he loved best",i nodded"yeah he did",i sniffle,"I love you dad",i say"I love you too",dad says"go get dressed",he says,i grab the bandages i use to bind,i don't have the courage to ask dad to get me a binder.I wrapped the bandages around my chest,tied them off.put on a black button up,black ripped jeans with black trainers,grabbed my leather jacket.i walked to school,"Johnny!",John turned around"hey you",he says.

We kissed,"I love you",i say"i love you more",he says,when lunch hit.I couldn't find John but of course i walked into the boys bathroom,"Johnny?",he turned around"its not what it looks like!",he says"oh SURE!I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!",i yell.

"I do",he says"THEN FUCKING KISS ME!"i tell him,now angry.he ran at me,knocked me to the floor"John,let me get up",i got up,i pin him to the lockers,my leg between his legs.i kissed him nice and slow."I'm sorry",John says"shut it",i growl."you think its okay to cheat on me?",i ask"N No",he says"get out of my sight John",i spat.

I skipped school,considering my papa's death still hangs over my head.I ran home,let myself in,broke down,slid down the front door.Crying,"Freddie?Why are you home?",Roger asked"John cheated on me with some slut",i say."why didn't you leave him?",Roger asked"i can't Roger,its not that easy,he's the child of Catholic parents,if i leave him then i'm shunned from talking to John again,they live up to heavy expectations",i say.

"have you met his parents?",i shook my head.

_**(John,** Freddie)_

_**"My parents want to meet you and your dad and step dad"** _

_"why?!"_

_**"Freddie,they want to"** _

"i'm screwed"i say"they want to meet you?",i nodded"and you and dad",i say.i kept my black button up on,changed my jeans for black dress pants.grabbed my smart shoes,black blazer,did the middle button up"Ready?",dad asked"yeah",i squeak.We got in the car,i told dad the directions.i got out the car,John came running"Johnny,calm down",i laugh"sorry,just nervous",he says"so am i John",i say."come on",i smile,"mum?dad?",John calls."yes John?",his mum."Freddie,his dad and step dad are here",John says"nice to meet you",i smile.

"Brian May,Freddie's dad",dad says"roger Taylor,Freddie's step dad",Roger says."Winifred",Johns mum says."Arthur",his dad says."You are?",he asked me"Freddie,sir",i smile.I was really nervous,we were let in,John dragged me to his room."i can't do this John",i say"yes you can,my mum is the most loving person",he says"where as my dad is a little more harsh",he says.

we go back downstairs,"Roger?Can i talk to you alone",i ask"sure",he says,we walked outside"what's up pupper?",he asked"i've been wanting to ask this for a while but will you adopt me as your own since i'm already dads child",i ask"yes Freddie,i will",he says.we hugged.

We go back inside,"everything okay?",dad asked"yeah",i smile.I was threatened with death if i ever left John,to which now that makes things worse,John doesn't know i'm trans neither do his parents."John,i'd like to say something",i say."Freddie",John says,i look at my parents,they nodded."John,i....i'm not exactly the boy you fell in love with",i say"you're?",i nodded"Trans FTM",i say,i took off my top showing my bandages.

"i'm Trans John,Female to male,i didn't want to tell you because i knew you'd leave me",i say"No,No,i wouldn't leave you Freddie!",he says"i'm not even a boy John",i say."i'm a tranny,just just find another _boy_ ",i say,i put my top off,ran.

"Freddie!",John calls"GO AWAY JOHN!",i yell."i'm a fucking girl,A GIRL,not even a boy John.",i say"i don't even have binders",i say."I love you Freddie a lot",he says."Why didn't you tell me?",he asked"Because John,i lost my father three years ago in a fucking shootout,he died doing the thing he loved,protecting his family and son.ME,i told him i was trans before he died",i say. 


End file.
